It Started at the Office
by Ragao Datnarv
Summary: Title reverted to original. Eri and Kogoro are stuck in Eri's office due to a blackout and a storm. Then things started to get...lemony. What will happen next? WARNING: LEMON! Please read and review. My first published fanfic ever. LEMON in all chapters.
1. The Office

I don't own any of the characters of Metantei Conan. All of them belongs to Gosho-sama. I'm just a fan.

"It's your FAULT why we're stuck here!" the lawyer shouted.

Kogoro just smirked as he knows that Eri is very much afraid of the dark. The two of them were stuck in Eri's office due to the storm. Kuriyama-san went home early to see an old friend. As usual, with Ran setting up their meeting, the unexpected happened- a storm. They were forced to stay at Eri's office until the storm has subsided.

"What now?"

Kogoro leaned to Eri's side on the sofa as he tried to reach for Eri's neck with his lips. SMACK! A slap came across Kogoro's cheek.

"YOU PERVERT!" Eri shouted!

"I'm sorry, I just thought that... Never mind." Kogoro answered. "Eri, when will you come home to me?" Kogoro asked with his eyes on the floor.

"Haha. What has happened to you? I thought you liked your younger girls and flirt with them?"

"Eri, I have only you"

"Oh, really?" Eri's eyebrow raised.

Without warning, Kogoro captured Eri's supple lips within his own. Eri was taken aback but slowly closed her eyes. They continued to kiss until Kogoro's tongue begged for entrance in the lawyer's mouth. Eri opened her eyes a bit and her mouth just enough to let Kogoro's tongue in. Their tongues fought for dominance as Kogoro slowly lays Eri on her back at the sofa. Kogoro plunged his tongue deeper that caused Eri to elicit a moan he has longed for.

"It haas... beeen... soo... long..." Eri moaned in Kogoro's mouth.

"I know"

Kogo started to remove Eri's hairpin as he started to kiss Eri's neck. Eri slowly unbuttoned Kogoro's collar shirt and lifted it up from his body. She traced his body with her right ring finger.

"Ohhh, Errii," Kogoro moaned at the sensation.

Eri drew a sharp breath as Kogoro swiftly tore her blouse revealing two large supple and firm mounds under a black bra. Kogoro started to lick her cleavage while his two hands slowly massage the two firm breasts.

"Aaaaaahhhhh" Eri moaned.

With Eri's disappointment, Kogoro ceased touching her breasts. And in one second, he pulled Eri's skirt and Eri kicked it away to the growing pile of clothes. Kogoro felt Eri's panties and felt it wet. Eri moaned at Kogoro's touch and arched her back. Kogoro crashed his lips into Eri's creating muffled moans and fierce tongue lashing. Kogoro thrust to Eri's pelvis causing Eri to be surprised a the hard arousal of her husband.

"Mmmm, and what is this" Eri teasefully whispered as she pulled the zipper down and took Kogoro's 8-inch arousal into her hands"

"Errrri..." Kogoro moaned at the warm touch of his wife. He unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down as Eri released his arousal to let him pull down his briefs as well.

Eri slid down a bit so that her mouth reached Kogoro's arousal and started to tease it with her tongue. She knows that Kogoro is nearing release even after ten years of not having sex with him. She opened her mouth to accommodate his girth and started sucking at his husband's arousal. Kogoro clenched on Eri's face, preparing for his wave of release. Eri started to move her mouth and use her tongue to occasionally touch her husband's balls.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Kogoro moaned at his first release. Eri deep throat-ed him just in time for her to swallow his release.

KNOCK KNOCK!

"Kisaki-bengoshi, is everything all right there?" A security officer was patrolling and heard a commotion at her office. "We will be ready to escort you in five minutes please be ready," the security officer added.

"O-ok," the lawyer said almost breathless after swallowing a huge load from her husband. "I guess we will have to continue later," Eri licked Kogoro's ear.

"I can't wait," Kogoro seductively whispered as he bit Eri's ear.

Comments please. I am sorry if the fic is short. I have to sleep, It is 2 AM here. Lol.


	2. The Agency

A. Notes: Sorry it took a while for the update. I was discouraged to continue at first but when I saw the reviews, I was inspired to continue. This will most likely be a fluff story because I have no time to create structured stories due to college works. Thank you for the reviews. Please review this chapter.

The ride to the Detective Agency was uncomfortably silent. Heat was rising amidst the full powered air-conditioning of the car. The smell of hormones was in the car. Kogoro was constantly swallowing due to his nervousness and Eri clasped to her skirt as her eyes were fixed on the car's floor. The traffic was really Tokyo-like, barely moving. Both were getting impatient, as excitement was getting to their heads.

Kogoro shifted his left hand from the gear to Eri's knees. The lawyer gasped at the touch and tilted her head back as the detective's hand slid up while pushing her skirt up. The traffic was now moving and in no time they were at the Agency. The couple hurriedly went up to avoid the eyes of the neighbors since it was almost midnight.

Lips were pressed hard on Eri's lips, one hand fondling her breast as another hand of the detective searched for the keys in his pockets.

Kogoro pulled away, "Baka! It should be here somewhere."

"Let me find it," Eri winked as she placed her hands on both of Kogoro's pockets. The detective took the chance and grabbed Eri's breast and pushed her on the door. Eri let out a short shriek, while her hands were moving faster to find those keys.

"If you don't find it soon, I will have to do you here," Kogoro mumbled as he squeezed both of Eri's breasts. Instantly, the lawyer's right hand shoot up holding the key. She quickly faced the door to open it but Kogoro started to thrust his hips on her ass.

"Anata, ohhh, anataaa!" Eri shouted almost to the heavens. She suddenly turned back to feel her husband's erection on her mound. "Anataa, pleassse... Just one mom-ahhhh-ent..." Eri moaned with pleasure. She was really wet but she managed to tell Kogoro to stop.

At one wink the door the office was opened. Eri felt lightheaded as Kogoro laid her on the table between the sofas. Good thing it was long and wide that her body was just perfect for it. After checking that the blinds were closed, Kogoro began undressing. Eri noticed her husband's well-toned body and was instantly turned on. She began to run her hands all over her body, but was instantly stopped by Kogoro in his briefs as she pinned Eri's hands to the table.

"Let me pleasure you, My Queen, " Kogoro said while looking at Eri's eyes.

Kogoro started to unbutton her long sleeves as he lightly placed kisses on every exposed part of her breast. Eri moaned slightly and arched her back as currents were like flowing in her body. She didn't know how it happened but her long-sleeve blouse was off her body.

Kogoro pressed his lips in her mouth, as their "long" yearned kiss occurred. No hesitation was present as Kogoro slipped his tongue over Eri's lips for entrance. Eri immediately opened her mouth as her tongue fought with Kogoro- lapping and swirling around the detective's mouth. Kogoro's hands found their way to the hook of Eri's skirt and unclasped them. Eri threw her pelvis up to help Kogoro get rid of the panty.

The sexy lawyer was now only clad in her bra. Kogoro left Eri's mouth and started to kiss his way down to Eri's tight cleavage.

"Eri, you never changed, you are still damn sexy!" Kogoro mumbled as he kissed Eri's cleavage. The detective's hand started to fondle the lawyer's breast and toyed with them. Everytime he squeezed them, the lawyer's back arched, begging for more. Suddenly, he bit on Eri's left nipple and tugged at the barrier of fabric on it.

"Anata, ahhh... Ohhh... Ahhh. Take th-ahhh-em!" Eri shrieked at the pleasure. Kogoro unclasped the bra (thank god it's hook is at the front) and let out an exciting breath. He took Eri's nipple into his mouth, all he can take, and started to suck like a hungry child on it while his other hand was squeezing hard on the other big boob. Eri's back arched, as moans were echoing in the agency. She could feel her walls tighten.

"I'm cummmminggg!" Eri screamed. Soon the table was topped with Eri's juice. When Kogoro felt the hot liquid on his knees, he started to thrust Eri's pelvis with his boxers on. Juices started flowing again from Eri's rose as her eyes were closed due to pleasure. To her dismay, Kogoro stopped. When she opened her eyes, she found Kogoro fully naked with his big erection shooting up in the sky.

"Eri, may I?" Kogoro asked questioningly. Eri nodded. She didn't know why but she was nervous. It was maybe because she will take in again her husband after ten years of separation. Kogoro started to enter the head of his arousal,slowly, and inch by inch. Eri felt so tight on her that he is on the verge of explosion. Eri suddenly rolled on top of him, with only three inches inside her.

"Anata, please make me in charge," Eri said as she suddenly sat to take in all of Kogoro's rod. She almost fell back at the extreme sensation, but Kogoro supported her with his hands. She started bouncing on Kogoro's lap to take in and out his husband. Kogoro started to thrust with her, deepening the penetration each time. He could feel Eri was getting close again, and he thrust harder with Eri. Kogoro then pushed her wife up off his rod until her opening was milimiters away from his hard rod and started to thumbplay her clit.

"Eri, when I say sit, do it." Eri nodded at him. "SIT!" Kogoro commanded. Eri sat down fast while Kogoro thrust his pelvis up meeting the mound. Eri froze at that moment as her walls tightened around her husband's cumming rod.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" was all that came out from Eri's mouth as her cum flowed down to reach Kogoro's pelvis. Eri fell on Kogoro's chest, breathing heavily. After a few minutes, she kissed Kogoro and said, "Sleep with me."

"I have a better idea," Kogoro answered.


	3. The Shower

Auth N. : Thank you for the wonderful reviews eleamaya, KaitoKid Kudo, Rodrigo19, Marjorie, dam89, Andre58. Also thank you to those who added my story to their favorites list, eleamaya, KaitoKid Kudo, Heloo, , gundamzbd36, iistheawesome Wilczyca. I am really sorry that I cannot update often due to college works. This will be the second to the last chapter. It is my first time to write this kind of lemon so I am really sorry for inaccuracies. Please review.

The water was hot, which was soothing especially it was an hour and a half past midnight and autumn breeze was in the air. Kogoro insisted that Eri took her shower first even if Eri wanted that they take it together. Eri was recalling what had happned that night and how their feelings surged that evening.

She suddenly felt even hotter when two warm hands touched her waist. The owner of the hands also placed a kiss on her shoulder. "Anata, what...?" was all she can say as Kogoro touched her cunt sensually. "Hush Eri, just trust me on this," Kogoro whispered on her reddening ears. Kogoro turned Eri around to capture her lips and to nibble on them. His hands went north to her face, cupping her cheeks as passionate moans and kisses were exchanged between the two.

Kogoro lowered the shower's temperature and pressure as he pushed Eri to the wall of their bathroom. Eri's long brown hair was in a mess but still it cannot hide her pleasure from what was happening.

Then, Kogoro shifted one of his leg so that Eri can sit on it. Feeling Eri's hot netherlips, Kogoro smirked.

"Eri, it seems that you are ready for me," Kogoro said jokingly.

"Anata, I am always ready for you," Eri answered as Kogoro let her slide on his leg.

"Aahhh... that was good!" Eri moaned loudly.

Kogoro took Eri's left breast on his mouth and sucked, licked, and bit Eri's nipple. Eri clutched on Kogoro's shoulders to brace for pleasure. She started to bounce up and down Kogoro's leg that her mounds were also bouncing and her clit was being pounded. She felt her vaginal walls contracting and is almost breathless from the sensation. Kogoro then tugged at her nipples alternately, tugging them with his teeth and suddenly releasing them.

"Ohhh... Ahhhhhh" Eri whispered eyes closed from pleasure.

"So hottt... and erotic, Eri," Kogoro said between tugging Eri's nipples.

Eri felt Kogoro's fingers touching her mound and was aroused more by it. Kogoro started rubbing her clit and Eri thrust her pelvis to Kogoro. Seeing it as a cue, he started to rub wildly Eri's clit.

"Oh Kame-san!" was all Eri could say after she came the first time that shower time.

Kogoro let her rest for a bit. He was amazed by Eri's feature as she was coming. She was glowing with her eyes closed, lip bitten by her own teeth. Eri slowly opened her eyes and smiled at Kogoro. She unmounted Kogoro's leg.

"Opps, we are NOT done yet," Kogoro stated with authority.

Eri started to feel nervous for it was the first time in their relationship that they did it in the bathroom. She was a conservative woman that they never did it outside the bed.

"Oh, why Anata, do you need this?" Eri asked as she bent down at Kogoro's still "down" but slightly hard rod.

She teased his rod by taking it by her hand and softly squeezing it.

"That's it Eri, ahhh... Make it hard... Ahhh," Kogoro said in-between moans.

Eri started to lick at the base of Kogoro's rod, slowly making it up to the tip. She swirled her tongue at the slit and tasted the pre-cum coming out of it. Feeling his rod hardening, Eri released Kogoro's rod and saw it already pointing the ceiling.

"Looks like you are also ready for me,"Eri said looking up at Kogoro.

"Get on your knees and hands, and face the other direction," was Kogoro's answer, smiling at Eri.

Eri obliged as she felt the water from the shower slightly increased in volume and pressure. Her heart was beating fast for it will be the first time that she will be taken from behind.

Kogoro started to massage Eri's ass and asked, "Do you trust me Eri? Will you let me take your virginity?" Kogoro asked worriedly. He respected Eri's conservativeness early in their married life but Kogoro can't control his hormones sometimes that he perverted at Eri.

"Yes, Anata, I trust you. You can take me as long as you want and how you want it" Eri said almost screaming in anticipation for what will happen.

Kogoro let his rod be washed with water for lubrication, it will also be his first time to anal someone. He went in to position, spreading Eri's ass' cheeks. He felt its hole with his tip and slowly teased it. Eri inhaled sharply at the touch, getting ready for a pleasurable pain she was about to receive. Kogoro started to push his rod inside Eri's rectum, with Eri clawing at the bathroom tiles. It was really painful for Eri but she knows that she would enjoy it later.

Kogoro pushed more of his rod inside Eri's tight back hole.

"More, Anata, push it all in, NOW!" Eri screamed.

With her command Kogoro pushed his rod all the way in. Eri bit her lip from that pain much that it bleed. Tears also welled up in her eyes.

"Ahhhhh!" Eri screamed after her non-resistant to the pain.

Kogoro was worried and began to ease Eri by massaging her butt cheeks. Eri felt untensed by the massage, and signalled Kogoro to continue.

Kogoro began to thrust this rod in and out of Eri's ass while pounding on her madly. He removed his hands from Eri's butt and placed his left hand on Eri's clit and began to pinch it. His right hand's forefinger and middle finger began to circulate around her vagina. Eri was feeling much ecstasy that her vaginal walls contracted producing love juices that much, never equalling any of her previous orgasms. She felt her clit swollen and as hard as a peanut, but Kogoro's fingers were so skillful that she felt immense pleasure from them. She rocked with her husband, like there was no tomorrow. Synchronizing with every movement, she was able to savor the pleasure.

"Eri, I'm near," Kogoro said hoarsely with his eyes closed from the satisfaction of Eri's anal tighness.

With one final thrust, Kogoro's seed was released and filled Eri. Eri's vaginal walls contacted with Kogoro's fingers, almost clasping them very tightly. Her cum continuously came out for five minutes.

Kogoro's rod became soft again, afterwhich he pulled out of Eri. He laid on the bathroom floor, and placed Eri on top of him. They hugged tightly for a while, recuperating from the energy they spent on the action in the shower. After getting back to the world, they cleaned up each other. Kogoro then carried Eri to their bed, hugging her tight.

"I love you Eri, more than anyone else in this world,*" Kogoro said, pouring his heart out.

"I will come back to you and Ran,"Eri answered.

They lightly pecked each other's lips, and got to sleep holding each other's hands, and their hearts connected.

I think this the, well, worst chapter of this fic so far. One chapter more to go. I wasn't able to elaborate a good anal sex here for I am not quite a fan of it and I don't read much anal so I don't know much about it. Share your thoughts and review :) *-taken from the movie Captured in Her Eyes


	4. The Morning After

Kogoro woke up with Eri wrapped in her arms, her skin glowed by the rays of the sun entering the room. He slowly let his hands roam on Eri's body, until he reached her hips. Eri moved against him, wanting more of those touches.

"Good morning, Anata," Eri whispered as she kissed Kogoro on his cheeks. "Good morning too, Eri," Kogoro answered. "It's been years since I last saw you glowed by the rays of the sun," Kogoro said, "And I realize that I've missed it". "You don't have to miss me again, Anata, because I am back in your arms," Eri said as she moved to face Kogoro.

Kogoro inched closer, until he reached the soft, supple lips of Eri. He slowly let himself feel those lips again, missing it just after hours of touching it. He slowly opened his mouth, letting his tongue swipe Eri's lips, asking permission to enter. Eri parted her lips, and Kogoro let his tongue explore Eri's mouth, not caring about anything. Eri answered back with her tongue, giving Kogoro one of the passionate kisses they shared. Kogoro reacted, shifting so that he is on top of Eri.

They pulled back at the same time, gasping for air after the long kiss. Eri placed her hands on the strong chest of Kogoro, and moaned as she felt the familiar hardness beneath her. Kogoro started to kiss Eri under her ears. "Lower," Eri moaned as she felt her arousal coming. Kogoro continued to kiss Eri, licking and nipping at her neck, and leaving marks on the areas where he was not able to flag before. Eri loved the sensation proven by her nails scratching Kogoro's back as he made those kisses harder.

Kogoro moved his mouth over Eri's breasts, breathing hard over them. "Please, Anata," Eri begged. Without warning, Kogoro covered Eri's nipple with his mouth. "Aa-aaahhhh" Eri moaned at the sensation. Kogoro started to suckle on the hard nipple, licking the areola, and sometimes nibbling on the peaks.

Eri started to have shorter breaths which prompted Kogoro to move on. Eri will not last much long, and he needs her too. He slowly placed his fingers on the outer lips and spread Eri's arousal along her slit.

Kogoro looked at Eri, asking for approval. With her eyes teary, she nodded slowly.

Kogoro started to insert his cock into Eri, as whimpers were heard from both parties. Eri grasped Kogoro's shoulders, almost digging her fingers into them. Kogoro started to pump his cock, in and out of Eri, his release not waiting anymore.

"Anata, I'm n-near," Eri managed to pant between the waves of pleasure she was feeling. "Harder, Anata, Harder," she pleaded to Kogoro. "Ah,ah,ah!"

Kogoro started to move faster and harder, motivated by the pleas of Eri. Kogoro and Eri moved in rhythm, both creating a beautiful tempo.

"Eri, I'm coming," Kogoro rasped. Eri moved her hips to meet Kogoro's thrusts more.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!"

"Uhhhhhhhhh!"

Eri felt the hot fluid shooting inside her, as her own walls clamp the hard cock inside her. Kogoro slumped over Eri, but he made sure that he did not place all his weight on her.

When their breaths returned to normal, Kogoro moved so that he can see Eri's face. He looked into her eyes, cherishing every second he had that time.

"I love you, Eri. I always have," Kogoro said, with love and care in his eyes.

"I love you too, Kogoro," Eri replied, reciprocating the look Kogoro gave her.

They shared the rest of the morning together, making up for the lost time they had without each other, making a vow, never to leave one another again.

-END-

A/N: Wow, finally, I have completed my very first fanfiction ever! I am sorry if this last chapter was romantic/cheesy. I have been through a lot these past year(s) and I had a writer's block during those years. And only this time I had the time and the inspiration to write again. Thank you for reading! Thank you for the followers! :)


End file.
